


Dance with me baby spider

by Gooood_TImes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Underage Drinking, idk not very many tags for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooood_TImes/pseuds/Gooood_TImes
Summary: Peter tried to skip out on his homecoming dance but Natasha has other plans. (For some reason MJ doesn’t exist in this fic)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Dance with me baby spider

**Author's Note:**

> I was super bored today hope you like it and please leave a comment I love reading them and I also need ideas for a fic.

“Hey Mr. Stark is it ok if I hang out here for a bit,” Peter came out of the elevator to join Steve, Nat, and Tony on the couch, “May told me that I had to go out tonight because it’s homecoming, but I don’t really want to go.”

Peter started to watch whatever movie they had on the T.V.. Tony glanced at Steve and Nat before turning to Peter, “Why don’t you want to go kid? Homecoming is a really big thing. You should be there enjoying yourself.”

“Well I don’t really have a reason to go. Ned’s mom told him he couldn’t go so I’d just be there by myself.”

“Don’t you have a girl to bring or something.” Steve paused the show on the T.V..

“No I really only talk to Ned at school, unless you count Flash.” 

“Oh come on baby spider you should be out with people your own age.” Nat put in.

“Yeah, but what's the point if I’m not going to do anything while I’m there.”

“Kid it’s still good to go for the experience.”

“Mr. Stark I’m sure it’s fine.” before Tony started his next sentence he whispered, “I guess I didn’t want to go anyways.”

Tony closed his mouth and sat in silence for half a minute before he got up and did something on his stark pad. Nat got up and ran down the hall. Steve sat back with a knowing smirk and Peter was frozen with confusion. It wasn’t long before the elevator doors opened again and women and a man walked out with a case carried between the two of them.

“Peter come here.” Tony waved the boy over to the counter where the two people set the case down.

Peter got up and went over to where Tony gestured, “Mr. Stark what is this?” the two people moved Peter around as they needed and measured him.

“Well if I’m making you go to the dance then I’m going to make sure you look hella good.”

“What!? Mr. Stark you don’t need to do this for me. Besides I still don’t have anyone to go to the dance with.”

Steve started giggling on the couch knowing what was coming. Then as if almost on cue Nat came down the hallway in heels and red strapless party dress.

“Problem solved.” Tony clapped his hands as the people finished their measurements and started right away on the suit they had for Peter. 

Peter stepped over to admire Nat. She was a stunning sight with her hair done up and the dress with the shoes. She turned to expose her back to him.

“Mind zipping me up baby spider?” Peter reached over gently to zip up the back of her dress, “You know I’m not fragile, I won’t break if you touch me.”

Peter rested his hand on her smooth skin as he finished doing up her dress. She turned to face him and Peter stared at her face noticing every little detail of beauty she had on her face. He’d never really looked at her with her hair up. It suited her.

“Is there something wrong baby spider?” Nat raised an eyebrow.

“No I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you this dressed up before.” Peter barely whispers starstruck.

Nat just smiles at him and looks over to where the two people are fixing up a suit for Peter. It doesn’t take long before the suit is done and they have Peter in the suit. The suit is absolutely stunning. Tony wolf whistles at him and Nat winks.

It isn’t long before Peter and Nat are out the door and in one of SI’s newest self driving cars. Pulling up to the school everyone was interested in who would get out of such an expensive car. Most were expecting Flash and were dumbstruck when Peter was the one who got out of the car, and when Peter went around to open the door for none other than Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow their jaws almost hit the floor.

They both ignored all of the whispers and murmurs they heard going around them. Ignored all of the stares they felt burning through the back of their heads.

“I have a feeling you’re about to become very popular baby spider.” Nat whispered in his ear.

“Don’t know if that's a good thing or not.” Peter already wanted to shrink from the attention he was getting and they were only half way down the hallway.

The gymnasium was set up with cheap decorations and a table with food and punch at one end and the rest was just open space for dancing. To Peter it was pretty standard for what he expected, but for Natasha this looked like crap, her disappointment clear on her face.

“Is this really all it is?” Nat's voice lost the glamour it had before they arrived.

“Yeah and honestly I wasn’t even expecting this much.” They both started giggling as they went through this crap teenage school dance.

Peter tried going over to the side of gym where he was hoping he could mingle with the other people, but once again Nat had other ideas as she brought him to the middle of the dance floor.

“Dance with me baby spider.” Peter rolled his eyes as he set a careful hand on her waist and took her hand in the other.

Nat led them around the floor in graceful dance. Peter didn’t actually know to dance but his spider-sense told him what to do, and together they were a picture of perfection. They were exactly synchronized, not a step out of place.

The song changed to a slower one and Peter took it as an opportunity to lean in and whisper in her ear, “you know if you keep calling me baby spider someone’s going to find out my identity.”

“Relax no one is paying any attention to us.” Nat removed her hand from his and put it on his shoulder so Peter could put both hands on her waist.

“Everyone is paying attention to us, you're the Black Widow and they all want to know why you’re dancing with me.” They both chuckled knowing that Peter was right, they were the centre of attention right now.

“Come on baby spider lets go get something to drink.” Nat grabbed his wrist and led them over to the table with the punch and other snacks.

“You’re not going to pile the drinks here. It's a nonalcoholic weak fruit punch.” Peter stood at the side of the table as Nat tipped back an entire glass of punch like it was a shot.

“Your right this is shit.” Nat threw the cup in the garbage and pulled out a flask of her own drink.

“Where were you hiding that?” Peter eyed her suspiciously.

“Somewhere,” She winked at him and handed over the flask, “I won’t tell if you drink the rest.”

“Ya like this is going to do anything to me.” Peter rolled his eyes, “with my metabolism this would affect me about as much as mouthwash affects other people.”

Peter still drank the liquid seeing as it was more likely to taste descent than the punch, “thanks though.”

Nat took the flask back and hid it in her dress, “no problem baby spider.”

“Nat I’m serious you have to stop calling me that while we’re out here.” Peter shook his head as Nat dragged him back out to the dance floor.

They danced some more until the gym closed down and the lights went out. After they left the dance they decided that their night was not done and Nat took Peter to a pub and may have slipped him a few alcoholic drinks. Okay a lot of alcoholic drinks, he was drunk, he drank enough to get drunk even with his boosted metabolism. Nat practically had to carry him out; he couldn't walk straight. Peter just giggled in the backseat of the car as it drove itself home.

Coming into the tower Peter was still a drunken mess who didn’t know up from down or left from right. Nat was relieved to see that both Tony and Steve were in bed. They would’ve murdered Nat for letting Peter drink. She sent a simple plea to FRIDAY to not tell Tony what happened before taking Peter to his room.

“Okay baby spider go get changed for bed.” she instructed him.

Peter tries for half a minute to get the buttons on his suit undone only to fail miserably. He lets out a pitiful whine at Nat signaling for her to come help while he switches to stumbling out of his pants instead. Nat just laughed as he fell over trying to take off his pants.

“You are hopeless aren’t you?” Nat stood him up and unbuttoned his suit and undid his tie, “now come on let's get you to bed.

“Will ya stay with me through the night?” Peter lolled his head back as he stood there just in a pair of briefs, “please?”

“Okay but I have to go get changed first. I'm not sleeping in this dress.” Nat threw Peter's suit over the back of a chair, “Get into some pajamas while I go change.”

Nat went back to her room and got changed and let her hair down then stopped in the kitchen to grab ibuprofen for Peters hangover in the morning and a water bottle. When she returned to the room Peter was still struggling to put on his pajamas as he had his pants on backwards and inside out and was currently trying to put his shirt on all twisted up.

“Oh my god Peter.” is all Nat said as she set the water and pill down on the night stand as she went over to Peter and untangled him from his shirt and took off his pants. She straightened out his pants and put them back on, ignoring the shirt she just laid him down like that before getting in next to him. Peter turned to face Nat before curling up and tucking his into the crook of her neck.

It was like that that they both fell asleep. If Peter was going to have a hangover they were going to worry about it later. If Tony was going to murder Nat for giving alcohol to a minor they would deal with it latter. Right now nothing mattered except staying right where they were and enjoying each other's company.


End file.
